In order to reduce the height of a main board, recently in some electronic assemblies, an electronic element such as an electrical connector is inserted along one end of a circuit board and soldered on a surface of the circuit board. Before assembly, solder pastes are printed on the surface of the circuit board at matching positions corresponding to terminals of the electronic element. During assembly, the electronic element and the circuit board are inserted into each other, and at this time, the terminals of the electronic element respectively push the solder pastes on the circuit board, and the solder pastes are scraped off, such that weak soldering is caused due to excessively small volume of solder pastes on solder joints, or short circuit is resulted in due to contact of adjacent solder pastes, thereby influencing the normal operation of the electronic element.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.